


Hanson's Neighbors

by aika_max



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Barbecue, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Neighbors, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generally, Jo thinks it's bad form to hate someone on principle. Then she meets Hanson's perfect new neighbors and rethinks that idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanson's Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from idelthoughts for Jo and Hanson and "Have you ever wanted to hate someone?"

“Hey, Mike, who’s that?” Jo asked as she took a drink from her beer as he was flipping burgers. 

Karen was putting the rest of the drinks in the ice chest, and she had a heavy hand on her rowdy boys who were helping like little angels. The Hansons had promised their sons a trip to Coney Island if they behaved while Mike was hosting his annual policeman’s barbecue.

“New neighbors,” he said with a look of distaste. “They are so nice. Nice, Jo! It’s creepy. Makes me want to hate them on principle.”

She laughed. “Would you rather have a meth lab in your neighborhood?”

“No,” he said, expertly tossing another burger and placing it on the warming plate. He covered it up to keep the meat protected.

“I just don’t trust them. Karen gets the boys ready for school, and they’re up jogging around the neighborhood. And they’re smiling! It’s like living next door to Flanders.”

She narrowed her eyes at her partner. “You mean the Simpsons?”

“Yes. You’ll see. She’ll talk your ear off, and her kids will be perfect. I’m sure they’re having great sex, and she orgasms every night,” he ranted.

“Michael Hanson, that is one conversation we will not be having,” Jo said as she took another swig of her beer. “I don’t care how long we’ve been partners.”

“Partners?” the perky wife of the family said. “Hi! I’m Shelly Davis, and this is my husband Brad.”

“Jo Martinez,” she answered, taking the woman’s hand. “Hanson and I are partners on the force.”

“Does your wife ever have a problem with that?” Brad joked.

Mike looked up from the burger as if he was tempted to spit in it. “Karen loves Jo. What are you trying to say?”

“Nothing,” Brad said as he backed away. “Just making conversation, neighbor.”

“Oh, I brought some banana pudding!” Shelly said with a Marilyn style giggle and showed off her bowl with the dessert with the same enthusiasm as a spokesmodel showing off a BRAND NEW CAR!

“Karen’s in the kitchen,” he said, gesturing with the spatula.

Shelly trotted away, and Brad was still in front of them chatting as if he was Hanson’s new best friend. Jo asked him, “What are your kids names?”

“My son’s name is Hayden. I just got him in little league. My daughter is Courtney, and she’s the best dancer in her ballet class. Nothing but the best for our kids,” he said brightly.

“Have you already picked out the prep school for your kids?” Jo asked with a light smile on her face.

Mike grunted behind her and gave her a light jab with the elbow while Brad bragged all about his kids. Across the yard, Shelly was making herself a nuisance to Karen.

“Excuse me, Brad. I’m sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to Mike alone for a moment. There was something I forgot to tell him, and it’s confidential,” Jo said when she could get a word in edgewise.

After he went away, Jo turned her back to the assembled guests and whispered to Mike, “You’re right. I’m sorry. I just want to hate them. A lot.”

“Told you,” Mike said as flipped another burger onto the tray.


End file.
